My Heart Voice
by JungYoungest
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP] Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan. Kaihun Fanfic with Oh Hyerin (Afterschool's Raina) and other cast
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : I don't Like Him

.

.

.

.

.

Siang berganti malam. Matahari telah kembali bersembunyi. Tapi, sampai sekarang hyerin belum pulang juga. Oh ayolah kemarin noonanya hanya izin satu hari dan sekarang? Dia melanggar janjinya. Noona macam apa kau oh hyerin.

Sehun berjalan lunglai menuruni tangga rumahnya. memikirkan noonanya yang tak kunjung pulang membuatnya sakit kepala. Mungkin segelas susu hangat mampu menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Oh jangan jangan sakit kepala ini efek karena sehun belum makan malam? Mustahil sekali.

"hyerin noona tak ada. Siapa yang akan memasak? Lalu aku makan apa?" gumam sehun dengan raut frustasinya. Sehun baru menyadari itu saat ia melewati kamar noonanya yang terletak di lantai pertama dekat dengan ruang tamu.

Sehun segera berbalik arah. Tak ada gunanya juga ia kedapur jika tak ada yang bisa ia makan. Apalagi sehun tak bisa memasak. semoga saja sehun masih baik baik saja esok hari setelah melewatkan makan malam.

"kau tak makan?" tanya jongin dari belakang sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh dengan malas kearah jongin.

"apa yang harus ku makan? Hyerin noona belum pulang" jawab sehun ketus

"aku memasakkan ramen untukmu. Jika kau tidak mau aku akan memakannya"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. Tumben sekali sepupunya perhatian padanya. Atau jangan jangan..

"kau tak berniat meracuniku bukan?"

"apa itu menguntungkan untukku?"

Sehun diam. Kenapa jongin malah balik bertanya. Apalagi pertanyaannya sangat memojokkan sehun.

Sehun mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "baik aku makan"

Sehun berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju dapur. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"apa suara jongin bagu—"

"YAK OH SEHUN"

Sehun segera menurunkan sumpit yang hampir saja menancap dimata kiri sang noona. Hyerin diam tak berkedip sama sekali. Sambutan kepulangannya dari menginap dirumah jinah sungguh diluar dugaan. Padahal ia hanya berniat mengejek sehun saja.

Hyerin berjalan menuju meja makan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Ia menaruh beberapa kantung yang ia bawa di meja makan lumayan keras. Sedangkan sang adik hanya memasang wajah datar dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatan mencuci piringnya yang sempat tertunda.

"sambutanmu sungguh keren sehun. aku terkejut" cibir hyerin dari meja makan yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat cuci piring.

"terimakasih. Kuanggap itu pujian" balas sehun ketus. Rasa kesalnya kepada sang noona belum reda rupanya.

"apa kau sudah makan? Aku membeli burger berukuran besar untukmu dan jongin"

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan peralatan makan yang baru saja ia cuci.

"kalau begitu aku berikan pada tetangga kita saja"

Sehun yang baru saja hendak meninggalkan dapur segera mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih menghampiri noonanya.

Sehun menarik kursi yang berada didepan noonanya lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disana

"maksud noona? Keluarga byun atau keluarga xi atau..."

"tadi aku melihat luhan saat aku baru saja pulang"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Luhan, cinta pertamanya telah kembali. Ohh betapa senangnya hati sehun saat ini. Ada banyak bunga bunga yang bertebangan dihati sehun sekarang. mendadak pipi sehun memerah.

Hyerin terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah adiknya.

"berikan pada luhan" hyerin mendorong kantung yang berisi burger kearah sehun

Sehun hanya menatap kantung burger itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"kau tak merindukannya? Baiklah aku suruh jong—"

"tidak, biar aku saja" potong sehun cepat. Hyerin tersenyum menang.

Hyerin memang sudah tau kalau adiknya itu mengalami penyimpangan. Hyerin tak mempermasalahkan itu karena hyerin adalah seorang fujoshi akut. Ia menyimpan banyak foto bahkan video yang berbau seperti itu. Mulai dari manga. Artis, sampai teman kampusnya sendiri.

Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung berlari kekamarnya. Dia harus memperbaiki penampilannya. Semua harus sempurna. Harus.

.

.

.

.

.

Rambut? keren

Sepatu? Baru

Parfum? Wangi

Wajah? Bersih

Baju? Bagus

Celana? Sipp

Sehun tersenyum pada bayangan dirinya sendiri di cermin. Perfect. Ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuruni tangga dengan senyum yang terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"yak sehun. kau menghabiskan parfummu eoh? Aish hidungku" omel hyerin seraya menutup hidungnya. Hyerin kini sedang duduk disofa bersama jongin dengan tv yang menyala dan plastik plastik makananan yang berserakan dimeja.

Sehun tak memperdulikan ucapan noonanya. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Sesekali ia menatap kearah kantung burger yang saat ini ia peluk dengan erat.

Brak

Pintu rumah keluarga oh tertutup dengan sangat keras Hingga membuat jongin dan hyerin terkejut dan geram sendiri. Terutama hyerin.

"dia mau kemana?" tanya jongin yang sebenarnya sudah merasa aneh dengan gerak gerik sehun.

"kerumah luhan" jawab hyerin santai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"luhan? Siapa?"

"tetangga depan rumah yang baru saja pulang dari china"

"berlebihan"

"apa?"

"sehun"

"wajar saja. Coba bayangkan jika cinta pertamamu baru saja pulang dari negeri orang setelah berbulan bulan bahkan bertahun tahun meninggalkanmu. Apa itu masih bisa disebut berlebihan?"

Krak

Hati jongin pecah berkeping keping setelah mendengar penuturan hyerin. Wajar. Ya, itu wajar. Tapi bisakah sehun mendengarkan tangisan hati jongin sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" panggil sehun pada luhan yang kebetulan sedang berada diluar rumah.

"sehun? wahh kau banyak berubah" puji luhan seraya memandang takjub pada sehun.

"hyung mau kemana?"

"hanya ingin melihat bintang saja. Kalau kau? Kau pasti akan berkencan bukan? kau harum sekali"

"aniya. Aku memang selalu harum dan tampan"

Luhan hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sehun yang memiliki tingkat kepedean yang melebihi batas.

"hyung, hyerin noona menyuruhku memberikan ini untukmu" ucap sehun seraya menyerahkan kantung burger yang sedari tadi ia peluk pada luhan

"apa ini? Burger? Wah"

luhan mengeluarkan dua burger berukuran besar dari kantungnya, lalu membuang kantungnya ke sembarang arah. ia menyerahkan burger yang berada ditangan kanannya pada sehun.

sehun mengernyitkan keningnya. "untukku?"

"kita makan berdua oke?"

luhan mendukkan tubuhnya tepat didepan rumahnya tanpa alas apapun. Ia pun menarik tangan sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Sehun dan luhan kini bagaikan anak hilang yang duduk didepan rumah orang tanpa satu helai kertas pun yang mengalasi mereka

Tapi, sehun menganggap ini adalah kencan.

Duduk berdua didepan rumah luhan, menikmati burger bersama, menatap bintang yang berkilau lalu menghitungnya satu persatu.

Ini kencan yang romantis bagi sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

"AKU PULANGGG" teriak sehun yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya dirumahnya yang sangat..

Sepi?

Sehun terdiam sejenak. Ia memandangi rumahnya yang sangat sepi. Benar sepi. Tak ada suara tv ataupun suara noonanya yang sedang mengadakan konser dikamarnya.

"hyerin noona?"

"jongin?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mengelilingi rumahnya. siapa tau ia menemukan salah satu diantara jongin dan noonanya.

Sehun mengerang frustasi.

Rumahnya kosong.

Hanya ada oh sehun seorang.

Sehun menghentak hentakkan kakinya menaiki tangga rumahnya lalu memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjangnya. Wajahnya yang semula ceria kini berubah menjadi kesal.

Sehun milirik jam weakernya yang ia taruh diatas nakasnya.

Pukul sembilan malam. Waktunya sehun tidur. Tapi..

Ceklek

Sehun segera menatap kearah pintu. Jongin baru saja masuk dengan membawa sebuah.. gitar? Apa jongin baru saja membelinya?

"gitar? Kau baru saja membelinya?" tanya sehun

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "ayo kita coba"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. "maksudmu?"

"ritualmu. Aku akan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukmu"

Mendengar penuturan jongin, sehun segera menidurkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Sedangkan jongin sudah duduk di kursi yang berada disamping ranjang sehun. ia sudah siap dengan gitar barunya.

Jongin mulai memetikkan gitarnya.

**_Manna bon jeok eoptjiman geu ae cham shirhda_**

**_(Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya)_**

_**Eolmana chowahaetkillae irae**_

_**(Seberapa besar kau menyukainya hingga seperti ini?)**_

"tunggu dulu. Kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu?" potong sehun. sehun sedang bahagia sekarang. Kenapa jongin malah menyanyikan lagu menyedihkan seperti itu

"tugasmu hanya mendengarkan dan setelah itu tidur"

"tapi.. bolehkah aku.."

"tidak boleh. Aku yang akan bernyanyi bukan kau"

"baiklah"

Jongin kembali bernyanyi setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan tak penting dengan sehun

_**Eolmana saranghaetkillae irae**_

_**(Seberapa besar kau mencintainya hingga seperti ini?)**_

_**Keu saram eodiga keureohke chowani**_

_**(Apa dia begitu hebat?)**_

_**Neo cheongmal waeh ireoni waeh ireoni**_

_**(Kenapa kau seperti ini?)**_

Jongin berhenti. ia tersenyum saat mendapati sehun telah tertidur dengan damainya. Padahal ia baru menyanyikan beberapa lirik saja. Lirik yang sesuai dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

Cup

Jongin mengecup kening sehun.

Entah kenapa ia kembali teringat dengan penuturan hyerin tadi. Apa luhan orang baik? Apa luhan lebih tampan daripada jongin? dan yang terpenting. Apa luhan menyukai sehun seperti sehun menyukainya ohh bahkan sepertinya sehun sangat mencintai luhan.

Bisakah..

Bisakah..

"bisakah aku menggantikan posisi luhan dihatimu?" bisik jongin lirih

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

HALOOOO..

Gimana? Gimana?

Memuaskan gak?

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan sequelnya.

Maaf juga kalau telat u.u

Jung mau membuat sequel yang berchapter

Dan satu chapter ada satu lagu.

Yang diatas adalah lagu IU – I don't like her / I really don't like her

Ada dua judul soalnya pas ngesearch di mbah googlenya ._. tapi lagunya sama kok

Maaf kalau isi lagunya gak nyambung sama isi hatinya jongin /bow

Terakhir..

Kritik dan saran jung tunggu di tempat yang telah disediakan di oleh ffn ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan

Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Please don't

.

.

.

.

.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tring Tring Tring

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Tring Tring Tring

Sehun mengucek ngucek matanya sebentar lalu segera meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan di nakas sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. matanya membulat saat mengetahui pelaku penelponan yang sangat sangat mengganggu tidurnya di pagi hari tepat di hari libur adalah oh hyerin, noonanya sendiri. ohh iya tadi adalah nada dering sehun yang terlampau unik tapi indah bagi sehun seorang.

Sehun menimbang nimbang untuk mengangkatnya atau tidak. Lagipula untuk apa hyerin menelponnya di pagi buta seperti ini? Mengabari jika ia sedang menginap dirumah temannya huh?

Pada akhirnya sehun pun mengangkat telpon dari hyerin

"yeobose—"

"morning sehun. hehehe"

"menginap dirumah teman eoh?"

"lebih tepatnya menginap dirumah appa dan eomma"

"aku tau kau berbohong noona"

"memang jongin tak memberitahumu huh? Aku pergi saat kau terlalu asik berkencan dengan luhan"

"kalau begitu aku mau ikut"

"baiklah. Kau bisa menggantikanku mengikuti rapat dengan ahjussi ahjussi berwajah serius jika kau mau"

"No! Sampai kapan kau disana?"

"paling cepat tiga hari. Paling lambat satu minggu. Sudah ya. Panggilan internasional sangat mahal. See you.. tut tut tut"

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan lalu menaruh kembali ponselnya ditempat semula. Hah noonanya semakin lama semakin aneh. Ngomong ngomong tentang noonanya ia jadi teringat jongin yang tak menceritakan apapun tentang kepergian hyerin ke rumah appa dan eommanya yang berada di amerika. Sehun jadi ingin mengomelinya. Sekalian melampiaskan rasa kesalnya kepada noonanya. Jahat sekali kau oh sehun.

Sehun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya. Ingat bukan jika sehun ingin mengomeli jongin?

langkah sehun tiba tiba terhenti tepat di cermin berukuran besar yang menggantikan kayu sebagai pintu lemarinya, dekat dengan pintu kamarnya dan juga bersebalahan dengan lemari milik jongin. Sehun menatapi pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin dengan ekspresi jijiknya. Kenapa pagi ini dia sangat berantakkan? Bukankah sehun tidur seperti pangeran setiap harinya?

"sepertinya aku perlu mandi terlebih dahulu. ya sepertinya begitu" gumam sehun. ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Jongin hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu lalu kembali menatap kearah Tv yang sedang memutarkan film favoritenya. Sesekali tangannya merogoh kedalam plastik plastik makanan ringan yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk mengisi hari liburnya.

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar tapi jongin masih saja tak memperdulikannya. Matanya sama sekali tak menoleh kearah pintu. Jongin berfikiran itu hanyalah orang iseng. Mana ada orang normal yang bertamu pada pagi hari? 9.00 am itu masih termasuk pagi hari bukan?

Tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dan ini adalah yang ketiga. Mau tak mau jongin harus membukanya karena sepertinya kali ini bukanlah orang iseng ataupun orang yang kurang kerjaan.

Ceklek

"annyeong"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat seorang pemuda manis yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya tengah terseyum canggung kearahnya.

"siapa kau? Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya jongin berusaha seramah mungkin

"aku luhan dan aku ingin bertemu sehun. bisa kau panggilkan?"

Oh luhan ya?

First love sehun.

Tuhan kuatkan hati jongin.

"tunggu sebentar"

Brak

Jongin menutup pintunya dengan keras tanpa membiarkan luhan masuk setelah menyuruh luhan untuk menunggu.

"sehun" panggil jongin pada sehun yang kebetulan telah rapih dan sedang duduk, menonton film yang tadi ditonton jongin.

Sehun menoleh kearah jongin malas. Wajahnya tampak tak bersahabat "apa?" tanya sehun ketus.

"luhan mencarimu" jawab jongin pelan.

Semoga sehun tak mendengarnya. Semoga sehun tak mendengarnya.

"apa? Luhan hyung mencariku?" tanya sehun antusias

Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. "ia menunggumu didepan"

Sehun segera berlari menuju pintu untuk menemui luhan. Wajahnya sangat berseri seri sekarang berbeda dengan sebelumnya, saat jongin memanggil sehun tadi. Jongin tak bodoh untuk menyadari hal sekecil itu.

.

.

.

.

Ceklek

"luhan hyung" panggil sehun pada luhan yang sedang duduk didepan rumahnya seraya berkutat dengan smarthphonenya.

Luhan menoleh dan segera bangkit dari duduknya. "sehun"

"maafkan sepupuku yang tak menyuruhmu masuk hyung"

"tidak masalah. Dia sepupumu?"

Sehun mengangguk. "ya begitulah. dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan hyerin noona sampai dia lulus dari sekolah menengah atas"

"kupikir kau dan dia seumuran"

"tebakanmu benar hyung. Hanya berbeda warna kulit"

Sehun dan luhan pun tertawa mendengar penuturan sehun. sedetik kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Luhan sibuk berkutat dengan samrtphonenya sedangkan sehun sibuk menatapi luhan.

"Hmm sehun.." panggil luhan sedikit ragu

"ya hyung.."

"jemput aku pukul dua belas nanti. Pesawatku akan lepas landas pukul satu. Bisakah?" pinta luhan pelan.

"kau akan kembali lagi ke china hyung?" suara sehun melemah. Raut wajah cerianya telah terbang dibawa hembusan angin

Sehun masih merindukan luhan

Sehun masih ingin bersama luhan

Bolehkah sehun menahan luhan pergi?

"maafkan aku sehun. tapi kita bisa berjalan jalan dulu disekitar area bandara kan?"

"setidaknya aku masih punya waktu bersamamu hyung walaupun hanya sebentar" sehun akhirnya tersenyum. sungguh Sehun akan memanfaatkan waktu yang cukup sempit itu agar menjadi perpisahan yang tak akan terlupakan baginya dan luhan

.

.

.

.

.

Jreng jreng jreng

"aah salah. Bukan begini" jongin mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Entah kenapa setiap senar gitar yang ia petik terdengar sangat fales ditelinganya. Padahal ia sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Mungkin semua ini karena pengaruh hatinya yang tak bisa dibilang sedang baik baik saja. Mungkin saja.

Ceklek

"yak kim jongin kau belum mematikan tv nya lalu membersihkan makanan makananmu diatas meja." Omel sehun yang baru saja datang pada jongin yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya seraya memangku gitarnya

Jongin hanya menatap datar kearah wajah sehun yang sangat sangat tak bersahabat.

"lalu?"

"aku yang membersihkannya dan aku yang mematikannya"

"terimakasih"

Sehun semakin geram mendengar penuturan singkat dari sepupunya. Rasanya ia ingin merebut paksa gitar baru jongin yang sedang berada dipangkuan jongin lalu memukulnya kekepala jongin. siapa tau saja itu bisa menbuat jongin berhenti menjadi orang yang dingin, cuek dan menyusahkan orang lain.

"kau juga tak memberitahuku jika hyerin noona pergi" omel sehun lagi. amarahnya semakin memuncak.

"kau tak bertanya"

Oke cukup kim jongin. sehun sudah tak kuat menahan amarahnya. Sehun merebut paksa gitar jongin dan bersiap untuk menghantamkannya kearah kepala jongin. sesuai dengan apa yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya tadi.

Greb

Jongin tiba tiba saja memeluk sehun erat beberapa detik lebih cepat sebelum gitarnya menghantam kepalanya. Sehun hingga diam tak berkutik dibuatnya.

"maafkan aku oh sehun. maaf sudah membuatmu kesal" ucap jongin lembut dan menenangkan

Brak

Gitar jongin tiba tiba saja terlepas dari tangan sehun dan jatuh kelantai memecahkan suasana hening yang sedang terjadi.

Dunia terasa berhenti sesaat.

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggaruk garuk tengkuknya kikuk setelah hampir sekian detik jongin memeluk sehun. Sedangkan sehun hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya.

"ma..maafkan aku" ujar jongin kembali memasang wajah datarnya

Jongin segera mengambil gitarnya lalu kembali duduk diranjangnya. Sedangkan sehun langsung meloncat keranjangnya dan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut. Mungkin sehun kaget karena itu adalah pertama kalinya jongin memeluknya dan meminta maaf padanya. Suara jongin terdengar sangat lembut dan tulus tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam sejak kejadian tadi sehun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berpura pura tertidur. Panas memang tapi entah kenapa sehun tak berani melihat wajah jongin yang masih sibuk mengurusi gitarnya untuk saat ini. Hah kenapa ia seperti anak gadis yang baru saja kehilangan first kissnya? Lagipula sehun belum mendapatkan first kissnya.

Oh iya sehun ada janji dengan luhan.

Sehun segera meloncat dari ranjangnya dan menuju lemarinya untuk memilih baju yang pantas ia kenakan nanti. Semoga saja ada. Karena seingat sehun ia sudah lama tak ke mall dan membeli baju baru bersama noonanya.

Sehun menempelkan satu persatu baju miliknya di tubuhnya lalu memandang pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia akan membuangnya kelantai jika bajunya tak sesuai seleranya. ia juga akan menambahkan komentar komentar kepada baju-bajunya seperti

"ini? Tidak tidak warnanya terlalu mencolok"

"hah yang ini sudah kekecilan"

"terlalu kampungan"

"aku bosan dengan warnanya"

Dan celotehan celotehan lainnya yang keluar dari mulut sehun.

Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi saat baju terakhir yang ia coba juga tak sesuai selera. Ia menatap lesu kearah lemarinya yang telah kosong melompong. Semua baju telah berpindah tempat menjadi dilantai. Bagaimana bisa dari semua baju yang sehun punya tak ada satupun yang menurutnya cocok untuk dipakai mengantar luhan kebandara.

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah lemari disebelahnya. Lemari milik jongin. setau sehun, semua baju yang jongin kenakan selalu bagus. Tapi apa ia harus meminjam milik jongin setelah kejadian itu?

Memang itu hanyalah kejadian biasa. Tapi entah mengapa sehun menganggapnya menjadi luar biasa. Itu kejadian yang cukup err romantis tapi sehun malah berfikiran kalau itu adalah kejadian yang paling memalukan baginya. Hampir membunuh orang dan ternyata gagal saat orang yang ingin sehun bunuh tiba tiba memeluknya. Sungguh sehun tak mau mengingat betapa memalukannya itu semua. Tolong jangan ingatkan sehun.

"err.. jongin?" panggil sehun agak ragu setelah hampir beberapa menit hati dan otaknya berdebat terlebih dahulu.

Jongin yang entah sejak kapan tengah memejamkan matanya dan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut hanya berdehem. Menandakan ia belum pergi ke alam mimpi

"boleh aku pinjam bajumu? Entah kenapa kau selalu terlihat tampan dimataku setiap saat bahkan saat kau memejamkan matamu. Jadi aku pinjam bajumu ya. Siapa tau aku tertular ketampananmu" pinta sehun seperti sedang merayu.

Jongin seketika membeku dibalik selimutnya mendengar penuturan dari sehun yang tanpa sadar memuji ketampanannya. Jongin menyibakkan selimutnya hingga sebatas pinggang dan mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"memang kau mau kemana?" tanya jongin. jongin memang sudah curiga dengan tingkah laku sehun sejak tadi. Seperti seseorang yang ingin berkencan.

"pergi bersama luhan hyung. Anggap saja berkencan"

Tuh kan benar dugaan jongin.

"pakailah sesuka hatimu agar KENCANMU MENYENANGKAN" suara jongin meninggi diakhir kalimat

Sehun tersenyum senang tanpa menyadari perubahan suara jongin karena jongin sudah sering melakukan itu pada sehun. tapi kali ini berbeda oh sehun. Jongin sedang cemburu. tolong mengertilah.

"terimakasih. Kau sungguh baik kim jongin"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatapi pantulan dirinya di cermin. T-shirt abu abu, celana denim hitam, sepatu putih bertali, snapback hitam serta kacamata hitam. Tidak terlalu serasi memang. Tapi biarlah. Sehun selalu berfikiran jika semua pakaian cocok dipakai olehnya karena dia tampan. TAPI KENAPA KAU TAK MAU MEMAKAI BAJUMU SENDIRI EOH?

Sehun menoleh kearah jongin yang lagi lagi sedang memegang gitarnya. Apa jongin tak bosan?

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya sehun seraya berpose layaknya model

Jongin menatapi sehun dari atas kebawah lalu kembali keatas. Sehun tampan saat ini tapi ia juga terlihat manis dengan kemeja biru milik jongin yang jarang jongin pakai karena tak suka dnegan warnanya. Kemeja biru pemberian eomma jongin di hari ulang tahunnya tahun lalu.

"bagus" jawab jongin singkat setelah itu ia kembali menyibukkan diri bersama gitarnya

Sehun berjalan mendekati nakasnya untuk menngambil ponselnya. Sehun tersenyum memandang jam weakernya yang berada tepat disebelah ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Berangkat lebih awal tak masalah bukan? jadi, waktu bersama luhan akan sedikit lebih lama.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu kamarnya setelah ia memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Senyum sehun tak pernah berhenti mengembang untuk saat ini

_**ireojima jebal tteona jima jebal**_

_**(**__**tolong jangan, tolong jangan pergi)**__**  
><strong>__**  
><strong>__**Don't know why Don't know why **_

_**(**__**tidak tahu kenapa..tidak tahu kenapa..)**_

Langkah sehun terhenti tepat didepan pintu kamarnya. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya saat mendengar jongin menyanyikan lagu itu. lagu please don't milik

_**bido an oneun yuri chang neomeo**_

_**(ini bahkan tidak hujan, tapi diluar jendela)**_

_**ppu yeoke meoreo jineun neo**_

_**(kamu yang menjauh terlihat seperti tertutup kabut)**_

Perasaan aneh itu kembali muncul sekarang seperti rasa bersalah yang amat mendalam. Mungkin karena faktor lagu yang menyayat hati. Ya mungkin saja. Berfikir jernih lah oh sehun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat jongin telah berhenti menyanyi.

"aku akan membelikanmu makanan nanti. Anggap saja ucapan terimakasih dariku. Aku pergi"

Brak

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan lumayan keras dan terburu buru.

"yang aku inginkan hanyalah bantalkan kencan kalian berdua. Mustahil bukan?"

Jongin tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Gimana? Gimana?

Maaf kalau kurang puas

Jung bikinnya Cuma satu hari + pengeditan

Biasanya mah hampir tiga atau empat hari biar bener bener layak bagi jung.

Thanks ya yang udah review di chap kemarin

Yang udah follow + favorite juga makasih

Lafyuhh..

Terakhir..

Bolehlah kalau jung minta kritik dan sarannya


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Oh hyerin (Afterschool's raina)

Xi luhan

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel of before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : No No No

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jemu kearah luhan yang terus saja berkutat dengan ponselnya walaupun tangannya masih sempat menyendokkan sepotong cake lalu memasukkannya ke mulutnya tapi tidak untuk matanya yang sama sekali tak melirik kearah sehun. sehun seperti tak dianggap. Mungkin bagi luhan, sehun adalah salah satu dari properti cafe. Kebetulan sekali yang sedang mereka kunjungi memang memamerkan beberapa patung patung berukuran besar.

Sehun menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya perlahan. Ia mencoba menepis segala rasa kesalnya kepada seseorang yang duduk didepannya dan tengah mengacuhkannya. Bukankah ia berniat membuat perpisahan yang sangat berkesan? Sehun juga berencana mengungkapkan perasaannya yang telah terpendam bertahun tahun lamanya pada luhan.

Tiga menit

Lima menit

Delapan menit

Sepuluh menit

Cukup. Sehun yang sudah sangat sangat jemu diacuhkan oleh luhan. Ia pun memutuskan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan luhan. ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

13:15 Pm

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi bersama luhan. luhan berbohong tentang pesawatnya yang lepas landas pukul satu. Peswat luhan lepas landas pukul dua siang.

Oke baiklah. Sehun akan mengungkapkannya sekarang.

"hyung?" panggil sehun

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sehun dan tersenyum lembut. "ne sehun"

"err..a..aku.. hah bagaimana mengatakannya" sehun menggaruk garuk tengkuknya kikuk

"katakan saja sehun"

"sebenarnya aku.. menyuk—"

"tebak siapa aku" ucap seorang namja bertubuh tinggi yang tiba tiba saja datang seraya membawa koper dan memotong ucapan sehun. namja tinggi itu juga menutup kedua mata luhan dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Luhan meraba raba kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya lalu tersenyum cerah saat sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"yifan lepaskan ~ ini tidak lucu" rajuk luhan seraya menurunkan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi matanya.

"ahh baby deer marah huh? maafkan aku ne?" ucap namja tinggi yang bernama yifan pada luhan seraya mencodongkan wajahnya kearah wajah luhan.

Tunggu dulu. Sehun merasa sangat janggal dengan cara yifan memanggil luhan. jangan bilang yifan adalah kekasih luhan? Oh no ! luhan tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kisah cintanya pada sehun.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. "tidak mau. Kau menyebalkan dan kau telat wu yifan"

Cup

Yifan mencium pipi luhan. mata sehun membulat dan jantungnya hampir saja lepas. Untung saja sehun tak sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

"maafkan aku ne baby deer ~ aku bahkan lupa jika kita akan kembali ke china" yifan mengacak ngacak surai luhan lalu kembali merapikannya yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh luhan

Panas. Panas. Panas.

Sehun segera menenggak habis strawberry milkshake miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Ia butuh air untuk memadamkan api di hatinya yang semakin membesar.

Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeser duduknya ke kursi yang ada disebelah kursinya sedangkan kris duduk di kursi luhan sebelumnya.

"sehun, ini yifan. Kekasihku" ucap luhan pada sehun yang berawajah datar

Yifan mengelurkan tangannya kearah sehun lalu disambut uluran tangan sehun yang terkesan kaku. Mereka pun saling berjabat tangan dan menyebutkan nama mereka masing masing. Bolehkah sehun meremas tangan yifan? Kalau perlu sehun akan mematahkannya sekarang juga.

"ekhem" yifan berdehem menyadarkan sehun yang sedari tadi enggan melepaskankan tangan yifan.

Sehun pun segera melepaskan tangan yifan lalu menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya ke celananya sendiri ohh lebih tepatnya celana jongin yang ia pinjam. Tak sudi ia berjabat tangan dengan orang yang baru saja masuk ke list rivalnya.

"aku tau kau pasti kaget. Tapi ya begitulah. kami bertemu di bandara satu tahun lalu dan telah resmi menjadi kekasih selama enam bulan. Kami juga satu university dan yifan adalah tetanggaku di china" jelas luhan antusias sedangkan sehun hanya berpura pura antusias mendengarkan cerita luhan.

"jadi kau jarang sekali kembali ke korea karenanya hyung?" tanya sehun mencoba tetap tenang dan tersenyum ramah.

"ya begitulah" luhan terkekeh

Ohh Jadi yifan yang membuat luhan jarang pulang ke korea dan membuat sehun hampir mati karena sangat merindukan luhan. Ingatkan sehun untuk membunuh yifan jika ia kembali dipertemukan oleh yifan tanpa ada luhan disamping yifan.

"ohh iya yifan. Ini sehun yang sering aku ceritakan padamu. Kau ingat kan?" ucap luhan seraya menatap yifan.

Sehun langsung tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya luhan masih mengakui sehun sebagai sahabat. Sebenarnya sehun masih berharap sekali jika luhan mengakuinya sebagai calon suami masa depannya. Mungkin kata mustahil masih berlaku untuk itu.

Chu~

Yifan mencium luhan tepat dibibir. Hanya menempel saja. tapi itu mampu membuat sehun membulatkan matanya dan memporak porandakan hati sehun.

Brak

Sehun menggebrak meja cafe dan langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tak peduli dengan pengunjung cafe yang menatapnya sinis.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne hyung. sudah ada yifan yang akan menemanimu"

"yasudah ~ hati hati sehunna"

perpisahan yang sangat berkesan untuk sehun. perpisahan yang mengharuskan sehun untuk segera melupakan luhan yang sudah resmi milik yifan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

jongin hanya melirik sekilas kearah pintu dan kembali fokus memainkan gamenya. ia tak akan membukakan pintunya sebelum ia berhasil memenangkan gamenya. ia tak peduli dengan kata pause yang bisa memberhentikan gamenya tanpa harus memulainya dari awal.

tok tok tok

jongin masih tetap fokus dengan gamenya. ia seakan tuli dengan suara ketukan pintu yang menjadi semakin keras.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dengan membabi buta hingga membuat konsentrasi jongin buyar. Dan—

GAME OVER

"ARGHHHH SIAL" teriak jongin seraya membanting stick gamenya. untung saja stick gamenya masih baik baik saja.

"YAK KIM JONGIN ! BUKAKAN PINTUNYA" teriak seseorang dari luar seraya menendang nendang pintu

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Itu suara sehun kan? Cepat sekali.

"KIM JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA"

Jongin mendecih kesal. Apa sehun terlalu bahagia setelah pulang berkencan hingga ia berteriak teriak seperti itu? tak menyayangi telinga jongin huh?

Ceklek

Jongin kembali dibuat bingung setelah melihat raut wajah sehun yang sama sekali tak bersahabat. Seharusnya setelah pulang berkencan pasti akan merasa berbunga bunga bukan?

"awas" ucap sehun ketus pada jongin yang menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk ke rumah

"kau kenapa?" tanya jongin yang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan sehun.

"bukan urusanmu. Minggir"

Bruk

Sehun mendorong jongin dan langsung masuk tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Untung saja jongin tak jatuh.

Jongin yang masih penasaran dengan cepat menahan tangan sehun dan membalikkan tubuh sehun agar menghadapnya.

"kau kenapa?" tanya jongin sekali lagi

Sehun hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia hanya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"patah hati huh?" tanya jongin dengan nada mengejek

Sehun segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman jongin dan berjalan dengan menghentak hentakkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"terimakasih tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku" gumam jongin dengan wajah yang berseri seri.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kosong kearah tv yang sedang menayangkan acara musik favoritenya. Entah kenapa untuk kali ini ia sedang tak berselera dengan musik. Pikirannya tengah melayang layang memikirkan sehun yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar. Apa sehun bunuh diri? Terlalu childish.

Jongin pun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mematikan tv. Ia berniat menghampiri sehun dan mengajaknya makan malam. Bukankah bocah itu berjanji akan membelikan makanan untuk jongin setelah pulang berkencan? Faktor patah hati membuat sehun lupa akan janjinya sendiri.

Ceklek

Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Matanya menatap intens kearah gundukan di ranjang sehun yang tertutupi oleh selimut. Tidak salah lagi itu pasti sehun.

Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang sehun dan duduk di kursi yang berada diranjang sehun. kursi yang digunakannya untuk duduk dan menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk sehun akhir-akhir ini.

"mana janjimu?" tanya jongin yang sukses membuat sehun terduduk dan berfikir. Mata sehun tampak sembab karena terus terusan menangisi luhan.

"janji apa?"

"membelikanku makanan. Aku lapar"

"lupakan saja janjiku. Aku hanya bercanda" ucap sehun. ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan menutupi tubuhnnya dengan selimut.

Jongin menarik selimut sehun. "mana bisa begitu. Janji tetaplah janji oh sehun"

"aku tidak peduli" ketus sehun seraya menarik kembali selimutnya

Jongin menarik selimut sehun lagi hingga terjadi aksi tarik menarik selimut antara jongin dan sehun.

"ya ya ya baiklah. Aku akan mentraktirmu makan diluar"

"aku tunggu diluar. Jangan berdandan terlalu lama"

"memang aku yeoja huh"

Jongin hanya terkekeh dan pergi meninggalkan sehun sedangkan sehun hanya diam melihat jongin yang terkekeh. Jongin bisa melakukan itu? seharusnya sehun merekamnya dan memamerkannya pada hyerin setelah hyerin menyelesaikan urusannya di amerika. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi bahan lelucon mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau mau makan apa?" tanya sehun yang sedari mulai jenuh berjalan jalan dengan jongin yang hanya diam membisu.

"ramen"

Ramen? Ya tuhan mereka berdua telah melewati hampir lima kedai ramen sedari tadi. Bahkan didekat rumah mereka ada kedai ramen. Bukannya jongin juga bisa membuat ramen?

"kenapa kau baru mengucapkannya sekarang huh? bahkan didekat rumah ada kedai ramen dan kau bisa membuatnya sendiri kim jongin" omel sehun

"kenapa kau protes huh? kau hanya perlu menuruti keingananku dan janjimu terpenuhi" jawab jongin santai.

Jongin berjalan mendahului sehun yang masih menggerutu sendiri. ia lalu masuk ke salah satu kedai ramen diikuti sehun yang masih memasang wajah cemberut.

.

.

.

.

.

"dua mangkuk ramen dan minuman termahal dikedai ini" pesan jongin pada ahjumma paruh baya yang sepertinya adalah pemilik toko.

Sehun yang mendengar pesanan jongin hanya bisa mengucapkan berbagai sumpah serapah untuk jongin yang tiba tiba menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Ia lebih suka jongin yang cuek dan dingin padanya jika seperti ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Wajah sehun dan jongin langsung berseri seri menatap ramen pesanan mereka yang sangat sangat menggugah selera.

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain?" tawar sehun dengan seringaian licik

"waktunya makan oh sehun bukan bermain" tolak jongin. sungguh jongin sudah sangat lapar sekarang.

"yang kalah harus menggendong yang menang sampai ke rumah"

Jongin nampak berfikir sebentar. Mungkin menarik jika ia harus menggendong sehun sampai ke rumah.

"baiklah. Apa permainannya?"

"makan ramen. Siapa tercepat dialah pemenangnya"

"baiklah"

"satu.. dua.. tiga.."

Jongin dan sehun mendekatkan mangkuk ramen masing masing kearah mulur mereka dan mulai memakan ramen mereka. Sehun makan dengan sangat cepat sedangkan jongin tak terlalu cepat. Sepertinya sehun ingin sekali menang dan jongin ingin sekali menggendong sehun.

Brak

Sehun meletakkan mangkuk ramennya ke meja dengan cukup keras. "aku menang" ucap sehun dengan bangganya. Ia langsung meminum minuman yang entah apa namanya hingga habis. Untung saja ia tak tersedak saat makan ramen tadi

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat sehun yang nampak bahagia dengan bibir yang kotor karena kuah ramen membuat tangan jongin terulur untung membersihkannya dengan ibu jari jongin.

"bersihkan dulu bibirmu sebelum berteriak menang" jongin tersenyum lembut.

Sehun tak menjawab. Tersenyum pun tidak. Ia terlalu kaget dengan kejadian barusan. Semuanya terlalu cepat.

"bayar dan ayo kita pulang" ujar jongin yang telah berdiri setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kedai lebih dulu.

Sehun pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berdiri. "kau tak menghabiskan ramenmu?" tanya sehun yang melihat ramen jongin masih tersisa sedikit.

"tidak. Untukmu saja jika kau mau"

Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi jijik. Ia tak suka makan makanan sisa orang lain. Kecuali makanan sisa orang tuanya.

Sehun menghampiri ahjumma paruh baya pemilik kedai lalu memberikan uang kertas 50 ribu won pada ahjumma pemilik kedai.

"kembaliannya ambil saja ahjumma. Ramen mu sangat enak" ucap sehun setengah memuji.

"terimakasih nak" ahjumma pemilik kedai tersenyum. "jangan lupa untuk kembali lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

"sudah?" tanya jongin pada sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kedai.

"ya, ahjumma pemilik kedainya sangat baik. Lain kali kau harus mentraktirku kemari" ucap sehun antusias

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan segera berlutut membelakangi sehun. "ayo naik"

"hah? Apa?"

"naiklah. Aku akan melaksanakan hukumanku"

"sungguh? Aku bahkan hanya bercanda saja"

"pria sejati harus menepati janji"

"mencoba mengejekku huh?"

"ya, jika kau merasa. Cepatlah naik oh sehun"

Sehun pun naik dipunggung jongin dengan senang hati. Jadi, ia tak usah repot repot berjalan sampai kerumahnya. Jarak rumahnya dan kedai cukup jauh bagi sehun.

"hey, kenapa kau mau menurutinya? Bukankah ini melelahkan?" tanya sehun tepat di telinga kiri jongin karena sekarang sehun tengah meletakkan dagunya diatas pundak kiri jongin. ingat bukan jika jongin sedang menerima hukuman untuk menggendong sehun sampai ke rumah?

"anggap saja aku sedang olahraga agar aku semakin sexy" canda jongin

"memang kau sexy?"

"aku rasa begitu"

"tubuhmu sama seperti tubuhku bodoh"

"mau kutunjukkan abs ku hem?" jongin tersenyum aneh

Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "tidak perlu. Aku bukan yeoja yang tertarik dengan abs seorng pria"

"baiklah"

Hening

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi diantara mereka. Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan jongin sibuk mengamati jalanan yang tak tumben sekali tak terlalu ramai.

"jongin, nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu" pinta sehun

Jongin berfikir sejenak tentang lagu yang bagus untuk ia nyanyikan.

_**Hana dulssik buri kkeojyeoganeun gonggan soge  
>Naega neol bichwojulge (oh)<strong>_

_**(Saat satu persatu lampu dalam ruangan dipadamkan  
>Aku akan terus menyinarimu (oh))<strong>_

_**Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no  
>Eonjenanana naege hangsang bichi dwae jun geudae<strong>_

_**(Jangan bersedih No no No , Kau tak sendiri No No No  
>Ka-ka-ka-kau akan selalu menjadi cahaya bagiku)<strong>_

_**Nae soneul jabayo ije jigeum dagawa gidae  
>Eonjena himi dwae julge<strong>_

_**(Genggamlah tanganku, mendekat dan bersandarlah padaku sekarang juga  
>Aku akan selalu menjadi kekuatanmu)<strong>_

Jongin menghentikan nyanyiannya. Ia yakin saat ini sehun tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang ia sandarkan dipundak kirinya. Ini memang sudah waktunya sehun tidur

"hey, sehun. berhentilah memikirkan luhan dan jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri. aku akan selalu ada untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

.

.

Huweee ToT

Maaf telat apdet yak

Maaf juga kemarin banyak typonya.

Jung tau kalian sadar akan typo itu wks

Makasih buat yang udah review ~

maaf untuk kali ini jung gak bisa ngebales review reviewnya

beribu ribu maaf jung persembahkan spesial untuk para readers semua ~

terakhir..

Kritik dan saran serta tegoran typo /? Jung tunggu ~


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : My Heart Voice

Author : JungYoungest

Cast : Oh sehun

Kim jongin

Genre : Romance, Comedy, aneh, hambar kurang garem /?

Rated : T

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

My third fanfic

Don't be plagiat othe?

Maaf jika ada kesamaan. Sebagian atau seluruhnya

Jung gak maksud plagiat kok /bow

.

.

.

.

.

Disetiap lagu yang dinyanyikan jongin selalu terselip kisah cintanya. Berharap sehun sadar akan itu. Tapi, pada kenyataannya.. itu tak semudah yang jongin bayangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sequel from before you sleep

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 : Tell Me Your Wish

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan tas sekolahnya kesembarang arah. Tubuhnya ia rebahkan diatas ranjangnya. Matanya menerawanglangit-langit kamarnya yang bersih tanpa noda.

Hah

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Hari ini berjalan sangat lamban dari hari biasanya. Ia sama sekali tak fokus dengan pelajaran serta penerangan dari songsaenimnya selama disekolah. Yang paling parah, ia hampir saja tertabrak mobil saat pulang sekikag tadi.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?" Gumam Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak setuju dengan pendapatnya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja aku sedang tidak konsen" Sehun mengoreksi ucapan sebelumnya.

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diranjangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka laci nakasnya, berniat mengambil ponselnya yang tak sempat ia bawa kesekolah. Mungkin bermain-main sebentar dengan ponsel dapat sedikit menghiburnya.

Niat sehun mengambil Ponselnya sirna terbawa angin, saat matanya menemukan sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan terbalik. Tangan sehun lebih memilih mengambil bingkai foto itu ketimbang ponselnya. Kemudian, ia menutup laci nakasnya.

Sehun mengembalikkan bingkai itu lalu tersenyum.

Itu fotonya saat kelulusan Junior high school bersama Hyerin.

Dan ada Luhan juga disana.

Sehun meraba foto itu dengan ibu jarinya perlahan. Ibu jarinya berhenti tepat diwajah Luhan. Ia tersenyum miris memandangi foto Luhan yang nampak ikut berbahagia atas kelulusannya.

"Aku harus segera melupakanmu. Sebelum semuanya bertambah buruk"

Sehun bangkit dari ranjangnya. Ia berjongkok disebelah ranjangnya . Tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke kolong renjangnya lalu menarik keluar sebuah kotak berwarna merah yang lumayan besar.

Sehun membuka kotak itu perlahan lalu menaruh tutupnya diatas ranjangnya. Kini, tangan Sehun meraba-raba ranjangnya untuk menemukan bingkai foto yang ia letakkan diatas ranjangnya. Ia meraih bingkai foto itu lalu memandanginya sejenak.

"kau harus bergabung bersama yang lain. Jaga dirimu kenanganku" Sehun berucap pelan yang diakhiri sebuah senyuman.

Sehun meletakkan bingkai foto itu diatas tumpukan barang-barang lain didalam kotak. Ia berdiri tanpa menutup kotak merah itu terlebih dahulu. matanya memandangi setiap sudut kamarnya dan Jongin lalu pandangannya terhenti di Lemarinya.

"Sepertinya banyak bajuku yang akan menjadi kenangan" Sehun tersenyum penuh arti setelah mengucapkan itu.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri lemarinya. Ia membuka pintu lemarinya perlahan dan mulai mengamati baju-bajunya. Tangannya meraih beberapa baju lalu melemparkannya kelantai. Ia kembali menutup lemarinya setelah dirasa cukup.

Sehun menatapi sejenak beberapa bajunya yang tercecer dilantai. Ia memungutnya satu persatu, melipatnya dengan acak acakan lalu menaruhnya diatas ranjangnya. Setelah ini, Sehun harus membeli banyak baju baru agar lemarinya tak teralalu kosong.

"aku butuh kardus untuk semua baju ini" ucap sehun seraya menatap baju-bajunya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya.

Sehun berjalan keluar kamarnya lalu menuruni tiap anak tangga dirumahnya. Rencananya ia akan ke dapur untuk mencari kardus bekas karena Hyerin sering mengumpulkan kardus bekas di dapur. Langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan Jongin yang masih mengenakan seragamnya tengah duduk di sofa dengan beberapa makanan dan tv yang menyala.

"setidaknya ganti dulu seragammu sebelum menonton tv" cibir Sehun sambil terus berjalan kearah dapur.

"kau juga masih memakai seragammu" balas Jongin dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jongin sengit. "apa maksudmu?"

"lihat dirimu. Kau masih mengenakan seragam bukan?"

Sehun mendengus. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan hal sekecil ini? bahkan Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya menyeramahi Jongin disaat Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin Lakukan. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah Sehun hah?

"terserahlah" balas Sehun cuek untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia kembali berjalan. kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sehun mennyusuri setiap sudut dapur rumahnya. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan apa yang ia cari yang berada di sela kecil antara rak piring dan dinding. Ia menarik kardus berukuran sedang lalu berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya saat kembali melewati Jongin yang sedang menonton tv. Ia masih merasa malu denga kejadian beberapa saat lalu.

"kau mau pindah?" tanya Jongin

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya tanpa sadar ia menoleh kearah Jongin lalu menatapnya meminta penjelasan. "Pindah?"

"apa urusanmu dengan kardus yang berada ditanganmu?"

Sehun menatap kardus yang berada ditangannya lalu mengumamkan kata 'oh' dengan pelan. Ia menegrti maksud Jongin sekarang.

"hanya beres-beres"

"sekalian tempatku kau bereskan juga"

Sehun menatap horor Jongin. tangannya meraih vas bunga yang berada didekatnya lalu berpose seperti ingin melempar vas bunga itu.

"kulempar jika kau berbicara lagi" ancam Sehun.

"sungguh aku masih ingin hidup Oh Sehun"

"Bagus"

Sehun kembali meletakkan vas bunga itu ditempat semula lalu menaiki tangganya dan hilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap horor pintu kamar Sehun dan dirinya. ada apa dengannya dan kardus bekas itu? apa maksud ucapannya tentang beres-beres? Setau Jongin, Sehun itu pemalas. kamarnya selalu rapih karena Sehun selalu menjaga kamarnya agar tetap rapih. Yang membersihkan kamar Sehun selama ini adalah Hyerin. Itu juga sebulan sekali.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya, acuh. Matanya kembali menatap layar Tv yang sedang menampilkan acar musik favoritenya. Sesekali tangannya ia masukkan kedalam bungkus makanannanya, menarik makanannya keluar dari bungkus lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Terdengar bunyi pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya lalu menatap Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya dengan dua tumpuk kardus yang berbeda warna. Sehun tampak kesusahan saat menuruni tangga.

"mau kau apakan dua kardus itu?" tanya Jongin saat ia sadar bahwa Sehun berjalan emnutu pintu rumah.

Sehun berhenti lalu memeringkan sedikit kepalanya yang terhalang dengan kardus. "ku taruh digudang"

"apa isinya?"

"kenanganku bersama Luhan hyung"

Tanpa Sehun sadari, Jongin tersenyum miring. Oh Sehun benar-benar berniat melupakan Luhan ternyata.

"tunggu sebentar" pinta Jongin yang disambut tatapan bingung dari Sehun.

Jongin membuka tasnya yang berada disampingnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Flashdisk yang baru saja Jongin beli. Walaupun pembungkusnya sudah Jongin buka terlebih dahulu. Ia menghampiri Sehun dengan menggenggam Flashdisk ditangan kanannya.

"Ini" Jongin menyerahkan flashdisk itu pada Sehun

Brak

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua kardusnya untuk mengambil sebuah Flashdisk dari tangan Jongin. Sehun tak sadar jika Kedua kardusnya menimpa jari-jari kaki kanan Jongin terutama Jempol kaki Jongin. Jongin meringis pelan.

Sehun memandangi Flashdisk itu dengan lekat. "ini untuk apa?"

"bisakah kau menyingkirkan kardusmu terlebih dahulu?" pinta Jongin dengan wajah yang menahan rasa sakit.

"Ya tuhan! Jongin maafkan aku" jerit Sehun. Sehun segera mengangkat kedua kardusnya dari kaki Jongin lalu memindahkannya kesebelahnya.

"aku tidak sengaja sungguh" tambah Sehun dengan wajah yang nampak bersalah.

"sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pindahkan foto-fotomu dengan Luhan yang kau punya keflashdisk itu. agar tak benar-benar terhapus"

"baiklah" Sehun berucap dengan girang lalu segera berlari menuju kamarnya. semoga saja Sehun tak terjatuh saat menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali fokus menonton acara musik favoritenya. Kakinya sengaja ia selonjorkan diatas sofa panjang milik keluarga Oh. Tak ada kata baik-baik saja dengan jari kaki kananya untuk saat ini. bahkan jempolnya bengkak karena insiden kecil itu.

Jongin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya saat kembali mendengar suara pintu yang sedang dibuka. Ia menatapi Sehun yang sedang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya dengan memegang sebuah Flashdisk pemberiannya.

"aku sudah melakukannya" Lapor Sehun. "lalu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi?"

"taruh flashdisk itu didalam salah satu kardusmu"

Sehun berlari menuju kardusnya yang masih berada ditempat semula. Ia membuka kotak berwarna merahnya yang tak pantas sekali disebut kardus, memasukkan flashdisknya, dan kembali menutupnya.

"lalu?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"taruh digudang"

"terimakasih Jongin" Sehun tersenyum setelahnya hingga membuat Jongin diam mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menuruni tangga dengan Ponsel yang berada digenggamannya. Ia memutar matanya saat mendapati Jongin yang lagi lagi tengah sibuk dengn Tv dan juga cemilannya. Apa Jongin tak punya pekerjaan lain hah? bahkan Sehun tak pernah melihat Jongin belajar setiap malamnya.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Jongin. "aku lapar" keluh Sehun

"masih ada ramen" balas Jongin cuek

"aku tidak bisa memasak"

"tak usah makan jika tak bisa memasak"

"ayolah. Buatkan ramen untukku" rajuk Sehun tanpa sengaja berpose imut didepan Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia tak kuat harus melihat tingkah Sehun yang menggemaskan. Lagipula ia juga lapar.

"baiklah. Tunggulah dimeja makan"

Sehun berteriak girang setelah bahkan sampai memeluk Jongin dengan eratnya seraya mengucapkan 'terimakasih' secara berulang-ulang. Jongin dibuat salah tingkah olehnya

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membawa dua mangkuk ramen buatannya menuju meja makan. Langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah cahaya menyilaukan mata Jongin.

"hahaha. Kau lucu Jongin" ucap Sehun dari meja makan seraya memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menertawakan Jongin. Ia meletakkan Ponselnya yang telah ia gunakan untuk memfoto jongin di meja makan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja makan. Ia menaruh semangkuk ramen dihadapan Sehun lalu semangkuk lagi ia taruh dihadapannya yang menghadap Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil mengamati ramen hasil tangannya sendiri.

Kilatan cahaya lagi-lagi timbul saat Sehun memfoto hasil ramen buatannya. Jongin bahkan menyipitkan matanya karena merasa silau.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin

"memfotonya"

"untuk apa?"

"aku ingin membuat kenangan baru"

Deg!

Kenangan baru? Jangan bilang Sehun telah benar benar melupakan Luhan? Oh betapa senangnya hati Jongin saat ini.

"setelah ini kita berfoto ya"

Makan malam kali ini tak berjalan seperti biasanya. Tak ada keributan yang diciptakan oleh Jongin dan Sehun. hanya ada Sehun yang sibuk memfoto sana-sini dan Jongin yang sibuk menutupi kegembiraannya dnegan wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatapi Jam weaker yang berada dipangkuannya. Ini sudah memasuki waktu tidurnya tapi Jongin belum masuk kekamarnya. Apa Jongin lupa dengan kebiasaan Sehun? tak mungkin. Jongin bukanlah kakek-kakeh yang mudah lupa dengan sesuatu hal.

Klek

Sehun menatap pintu kamarnya yang baru saja dibuka dari luar. Jongin masuk dan berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit—tertatih?

Sehun buru-buru menghampiri Jongin yang nampak tidak beres."kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun seraya megenggam lengan Jongin untuk membantunya berjalan

"ada apa dengan cara berjalanmu?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun menuntut Jongin untuk duduk diranjangnya.

"tidak apa" jawab Jongin seraya tersenyum.

Sehun menatap kaki Jongin. Ia mempertajam tatapannya pada jari Jongin yang terlihat bengkak.

"Oh jangan bilang karena kardus-kardusku tadi?" terka Sehun

Jongin hanya tersenyum.

"Tunggu disini. aku akan mengobatimu"

Sehun berlari keluar dari kamarnya. ia butuh air dingin dan handuk kecil untuk mengobati bengkak di jari Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengobati jari Jongin yang bengkak secara perlahan. Jeritan tertahan dari Jongin menjadi backsound kegiatannya kali ini.

"maafkan aku" ucap Sehun pelan.

"tidak masalah. Aku tau kau tak sengaja"

"apa ini sakit?" Sehun menekan jempol Kaki Jongin yang lebih parah dari jari yang lain. Jongin meringis setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku" lirih Sehun.

"berhentilah meminta maaf Sehun. aku sudah tidak apa-apa"

"benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"kalau begitu. Ayo nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Aku ingin tidur" pinta Sehun seraya menarik tangan Jongin untuk pindah keranjangnya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia membiarkan tangannya ditarik bahkan ia juga dituntun oleh Sehun untuk duduk dikursi yang biasa ia duduki saat menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun telah rapih dengan selimut yang menutupinya hingga dadanya.

"kau mau kunyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Jongin.

"terserahmu saja"

"tapi aku tidak memakai gitar oke?"

"baiklah"

Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu mulai menyakikan lagu yang sering ia dengan akhir-akhir ini.

_**geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo**__**  
><strong>__**Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo**_

_**(memang aku mencintaimu, percayalah selamanya impian, hasrat, ingin kuberikan semua)**__**  
><strong>__**nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun(sipeun) haengunui yeosin**_

_**(aku ingin mewujudkan permintaanmu, dewi keberuntungan)**__**  
><strong>__**sowoneul malhaebwa! I'm Genie for you, boy! **_

_**(ucapkan permintaanmu!. Iam Genie for you boy!)**__**  
><strong>__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! I'm Genie for your wish.**_

_**(ucapkan permitaanmu! I'm Genie for you wish)**__**  
><strong>__**Sowoneul malhaebwa! I'm Genie for your dream.**_

_**(ucapkan permintaanmu! I'm Genie for your dream)**__**  
><strong>__**Naegeman malhaebwa! I'm Genie for your world**_

_**(ucapkan hanya padaku. I'm genie for your wolrd)**_

"Jongin?" panggil Sehun memotong Jongin yang sedang bernyanyi

"apa?"

"boleh aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?"

"apa?"

"bantulah aku melupakan Luhan hyung"

Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Sehun. ia kembali menyanyi hingga bait terakhir.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang sudah pergi kealam mimpi. Ia mengeus surai Sehun perlahan lalu mencium pucuk hidungnya.

"Tanpa perlu kau minta aku akan melakukannya Oh Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf telat apdet u.u

Otak Jung tiba tiba buntu dan gak dapet lagu yang pas.

Dan jadilah chapter 4 ini agak kurang memuaskan.

Ini juga tanpa pengeditan yang panjang u.u

Maafkan jung /bow

Makasih buat yang review ~

Maaf gak bisa bales lagi :v

Terakhir ~

Peliss krituk jung jika terjadi kesalahan atau apapun itu.

Annyeong ^^


End file.
